Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi X
Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi X is a video game idea by Godzilla3000 for the Xbox 360. It is a fighting game and features many characters and locations from the 3 different series Characters *Abo (Aka) *Android 13 (Base, fusion) *Android 14 *Android 15 *Android 16 *Android 17 *Android 18 *Android 18 (GT) *Android 19 *Android 8 *Angila *Appule *Arale *Babidi *Baby (Base, Teen, Adult) *Baby Vegeta (Base, Super Baby 1, Super Baby 2, Golden Great Ape Baby) *Bacterian *Bandages the Mummy *Bardock (Base, Great Ape, Super Saiyan) *Bibidi *Bido *Bio-Broly *Bojack (Base, Full Power) *Bora *Borgos (Base, Great Ape) *Boss Rabbit *Broly (Base, Restrained Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan, Legendary Super Saiyan) *Bujin *Burter *Buyon *Cell (Imperfect, Semi-Perfect, Perfect, Power Weighted, Super Perfect) *Cell Jr. *Chiaotzu *Chilled *Colonel Silver *Colonel Violet *Commander Yellow *Commander Zeeun *Cooler (4th form, 5th form) *Cui *Cyborg Tao *Cymbal *Demon King Dabura *Demon King Piccolo *Dodoria *Doore *Dr. Gero *Dr. Myuu *Dr. Wheelo *Drum *Eis Shenron *Evil Buu *Fangs the Vampire *Fasha (Base, Great Ape) *Fat Buu *Frieza (1st form, 2nd form, 3rd form, final form, full power) *Frieza Soldier *Future Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan) *Future Trunks (Base, Super Saiyan) *Garlic Jr. (Base, Super form) *General Blue *General Rilldo (Base, Meta, Hyper Meta) *General Tao *General White *Giran *Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Great Saiyaman) *Gohan (GT) *Goku (Early) (Base, False Super Saiyan) *Goku (Mid) (Base, Super Saiyan) *Goku (End) (Base, Super Saiyan, Ascended Super Saiyan, Ultra Super Saiyan, Full Power Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Vegito, Super Vegito, Super Gogeta) *Goku (GT) (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3, Golden Great Ape, Super Saiyan 4, Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta) *Goten (Base, Super Saiyan, Gotenks, Fat Gotenks, Super Saiyan Gotenks, Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks) *Goten (GT) (Base, Super Saiyan) *Goku Jr. (Base, Super Saiyan) *Grandpa Gohan *Guldo *Haze Shenron *Hercule *Hirudegarn (Base, 2nd form) *Hatchiyack *Janemba (Base, Super Janemba) *Jeice *Kado (Aka) *Kami *Kid Buu *Kid Chi-Chi *Kid Gohan *Kid Goku (Base, Great Ape) *Kid Trunks (Base, Super Saiyan, Gotenks, Fat Gotenks, Super Saiyan Gotenks, Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks) *Kid Uub *Kid Vegeta *King Chappa *King Cold *King Kai *King Vegeta (Base, Great Ape) *Kogu *Korin *Krillin *Krillin (GT) *Luud *Majin Vegeta *Major Metallitron *Master Roshi (Base, Max Power) *Master Shen *Mecha-Frieza *Medamatcha *Meta-Cooler *Mighty Mask (Base, Super Saiyan) *Mr. Popo *Nail *Nam *Nappa (Base, Great Ape) *Naturon Shenron *Neiz *Ninja Murasaki *Nuova Shenron *Oceanus Shenron (Base, true form) *Oolong *Ox King *Pan *Paragus (Base, Great Ape) *Piccolo (Early, End) *Pilaf Machine (Base, Fusion) *Pikkon *Pui Pui *Raditz (Base, Great Ape) *Rage Shenron *Ranfan *Recoome *Red Ribbon Soldier *Saibaman *Salza *Shugesh (Base, Great Ape) *Slug (Base, Giant) *Spkie the Devil man *Spopovish *Staff Officer Black *Super 17 *Super Buu (Base, Gotenks absorbed, Piccolo absorbed, Gohan absorbed) *Super Mega Cannon Sigma *Supreme Commander Red *Supreme Kai (Base, Fusion) *Syn Shenron (Base, Omega Shenron) *Tambourine *Tarble (Base, Great Ape) *Teen Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan, Full Power Super Saiyan Super Saiyan 2) *The Invisible Man *Tien *Toobi *Tora (Base, Great Ape) *Trunks (Base, Super Saiyan, Ultra Super Saiyan) *Trunks (GT) (Base, Super Saiyan) *Turles (Base, Great Ape) *Ultimate Gohan *Ultra Buu *Uub (Base, Majuub) *Vegeta (Scouter) (Base, Great Ape) *Vegeta (Base, Super Saiyan, Ascended Super Saiyan) *Vegeta (2nd form) (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Vegito, Super Vegito, Super Gogeta) *Vegeta (GT) (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 4, Gogeta Super Saiyan 4) *Vegeta Jr. (Base, Super Saiyan) *Videl (Base, Saiyawomen) *Videl (GT) *Wings *Yajirobe *Yakon *Yamcha *Yamu *Zangya *Zarbon (Base, Post-Transformation) *Zorn Category:Video games